Kidnapped
by kurt couper
Summary: AU [Everyone's human] Dawn gets kidnapped by Spike and things happen. [Warnings for cutting.] Spawn.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is my new story. I needed another fic that I could express my dark emotions out of. Ha. I sound so angsty. Anyway...

Everyone is human here. Joyce is dead; died during child birth with Dawn. Dawn is currently 17. Buffy is 18 and is a total whore and is never home. They both live with their father who is running for mayor. Spike's probably about 25 or so, I don't know.

But I think that's all you need to know.  
Enjoy...

* * *

The brunette girl sighed as she looked upon another healing scar on her arm. It was all her fault, she thought bitterly to herself. Her father sure had stressed that enough, though, after his eyes would glance at her arm. Fingernails dug into her skin as she thought about her father. He was out on a business trip, or in reality, out with another one of his secretary whores. Dawn didn't know how her sister, Buffy, could handle it. Laughing to herself she realized that Buffy did the same thing. She was the town's resident whore.

Taking in a deep breath, she rested her head on her window. Rain was streaking down the pane of glass and she traced the tracks with her fingers.

Life was hard, but living was harder.

She grabbed one of her razor that she keeps under her window seat which she was sitting on now. Pushing her sleeves up on her black shirt, she again stares at her skin. It looked like a battle field. The razor was cold to her flesh as she pressed down. She could hear it tearing at her flesh as she cut "across the street". Blood slowly pooled to the surface.

Hearing a noise, she shoved her sleeves back down her arm and winced when the rough material collided with her fresh wound. The sudden racket could be from her father's early return or mean Buffy was back from her boy of the month. Either way, she slipped into bed and feigned sleep.

There was a banging on her door. No one would normally bang on her door. Dawn's heart beat started to elevate, but she reminded herself to breathe. The doorknob started to rattle for she locked it when she came to her room. Then all the noise stopped. She inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly, thanking whatever above that whoever was there went away.

But she spoke too soon as a foot broke through the middle of the door. A jean clad leg was attached to the black boot as it retreated only to kick the door again. With the next kick, the whole door shattered under pressure. Dawn tried not to scream and she didn't for fear ran through her veins.

"Well, well, well," the man consumed in shadows said as he walked closer to Dawn. "What have we here?"

He was gorgeous and the brunette was memorized. The stranger was dressed in black, except for his jeans that hung loosely on his hips. Black shirt. Black duster. Black gloves. Black boots. A sinister smirk completed the whole facade. His hair was a bleached white that shone when lightening struck and filled the room with light. He looked delightfully good.

And for some reason, Dawn wasn't scared anymore.

"Get out of the fucking bed," he spat with determination under his breath.

She did exactly as he said and nervously pulled at the edges of her black night shirt.

"You're coming with me," he harshly said while grabbing her arm. Of course it was the one with the fresh wound and she cried out.

"You're hurting me," she cried as she yanked her arm back. Nursing her bruised arm close to her chest, she nervously looked around.

"What?" he stomped his foot, annoyed with the girl's antics.

"Where am I going?" she asked in a small voice while rolling her bare feet around on the wooden floor.

"Away from here. I'm kidnapping you, doll," he winked while grabbing a cigarette out of his pocket and lightening it. He grabbed her vacant arm and began pulling for her to go, but she stood her ground. "Oh get one with it already!"

"I'm not wearing anything under this," dawn meekly said while biting her lip. The man gave her a wide eye look and deeply inhaled smoke into his lungs.

"Pack a bag. Nothing fancy, either. Underwear, shirt, pants. Not too much, don't want them to think you ran away," he explained while letting her go.

She dropped to the ground as she reached under her bed. With her giant purse in hand, she walked over to her closet and grabbed some of her favorite things. A pair of worn in jeans, a couple of t-shirts, three pairs of underwear, and a bra. Stuffing them into her purse, she slipped on a pair of converses and walked back to her kidnapper.

"I'm ready," she told him.

He looked over at her and nodded.

"Got to make it look the part," he excused while he trashed her room. He pushed over her bed table and knocked over her book case. After making it appealing to him, and as if she put up a fight, he grabbed her arm.

"Come with me."

* * *

Ah, read and review. I'm nervous on how this went over. 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** This is my new story. I needed another fic that I could express my dark emotions out of. Ha. I sound so angsty. Anyway...

Everyone is human here. Joyce is dead; died during child birth with Dawn. Dawn is currently 17. Buffy is 18 and is a total whore and is never home. They both live with their father who is running for mayor. Spike's probably about 25 or so, I don't know.

But I think that's all you need to know.  
Enjoy...

* * *

Dawn was sitting in the front seat, newly dressed in jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt, of what looked like an old mustang. The seat was soft and smelled leathery; she liked that smell. It made her feel safe.

"Hand me your bag," he monotonously stated.

She handed him the bag and he began to sift through it. A blush came to her features when he pulled out her very immodest underwear.

"Gonna model for me later, 'bit?" he asked with a deadly smirk on his face and his eyebrows raised.

He continued to pull and look through the things in her bag. After he came upon her clothes, he saw regular object that would resided in a purse. A wallet, some sharpies. some odd cosmetic odds and ends, and an mp3 player.

"Looks good," he said as he shoved the bag pack to her.

He put the key in the ignition and started the car.

"It's going to be a long ride."

She buckled her seat belt and rested her head against door casing. Her heart was still fluttering fast from the incident earlier. Her arm still ached.

Dawn wondered if she was going to die. If this stranger was going to take her to some remote place, sexually violate her, then kill her. Or, by his looks, kill her then sexually violate her. She didn't know what bothered her the most. The fact that he was going to kill her. Or that her dying didn't matter to her that much.

Taking in a deep sigh, she turned her head to see her kidnapper.

"What's your name?" she asked, taking her lip into her mouth and chewing it softly.

"Call me Spike," he simply said while throwing out his cigarette out the window. "And you're Dawn Summers. Daughter of the multi-millionaire Hank Summers."

"You want to get a ransom, don't you?" she asked, her eyes straight on the road in front of her.

"Hell fucking yes. I'm going to sell you for as much as you can get."

She huffed and shook her head. He could try, she thought to herself. But daddy didn't like her. She was the screw up. She was the fucked up one. She was the one that they should have aborted in mom's stomach so she didn't have to die. She was the one they should have left behind.

Emotions started to overwhelm her; it became hard to breathe. An itch penetrated down to her fingers and she knew the only cure.

"I have to go to the bathroom really bad," she said while squeezing her thighs together, to act the part.

"Bloody hell," he complained while pulling into the next gas station.

She grabbed her purse and headed to the bathroom. Though it was a multi stall, she locked the door. A curse left her lips as she sat down on a rather cruddy chair that was in the corner. Taking a razor from the handle of the purse, she rolled her left sleeve up again. She took a deep breath and pressed down with the sharp object in her hand. A tiny bit of pain welled up at the surface area of her cut, but that was all. Blood clashed against her pale arm. Relaxing, she rested her head against the back of the wall and let blood drain down her arm.

Knowing Spike would be suspicious if she took any longer, she washed off the blood and pulled her sleeve back down and walked back to the car with two drinks and some chips in her hand.

"I got you a Doctor Pepper," she half-smiled as she climbed in the seat. "And I got some Cooler Ranch Doritos that we can share."

Spike gave her a narrowed glance, wondering if she did anything bad to it. Cyanide in the chips or arsenic in the drink.

"Thanks," his voice was smooth and even.

She opened her Diet Vanilla Cherry Doctor Pepper and took a sip. The taste filled her mouth with pleasure and she opened up the chip bag. After taking a chip for herself she offered one to him.

He nodded and grabbed some, waiting until Dawn swallowed to see if they were poisoned. Once she was on her second one, he ate his, knowing they were safe.

He couldn't get enough of this girl.

First she didn't put up a fight when he took her and then buying him food?

He could tell she was going to be different than any of the other's.

"Fuck," he cursed silently to himself.

That wasn't going to be a good thing.

* * *

Read and Review, kiddies. Eek. I'm such a geek. 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Everyone is human. Though this basically stars Spike and Dawn... Spike kidnapped Dawn and things are happening. Enjoy.

After four hours in the car, they arrived to the destination. It was a gorgeous mansion that resided on a grassy hill. The whole place looked like it came out of a magazine.

There was a gorgeous, tree lined drive way that lead to the house, which was in an open clearing. Even standing at an angle, she could still not see the house's end. Every type of species of trees cradled the house. She knew that once you hit those woods, you'd be lost. It was probably another reason why the house called to her so.

The mansion looked at least three stories tall, or the house just had really big ceilings. There was countless chimneys and windows. Balconies protruded from some of the windows. The outside was, what looked like, vintage brick. Cast iron rails and other ornaments accessorized against the ivy that grew around it.

Spike ushered her to a door that looked about three times the size of a normal one.

"Is it yours?" she asked as she fingered the antique door knocker in the shape of a goblin that was hanging on the door.

Spike fiddled with the keys until he finally found the right one. He unlocked the door and pushed her inside.

"Yes, inherited it from me mum's side," he spoke with a deep English accent. She hadn't noticed it before, but he was English.

"It's... too gorgeous," Dawn commented, breathless as she looked upon the inside.

The floor looked like marble, shining against the moon that was gleaming through all the windows. The entryway was humungous and fancied double stair cases that met on the second floor. The stairs were made from a deep mahogany which complimented against the red tapestries that laid against each step as a cushion. If she glanced hard, she could see a grand portrait of a woman at the top of the stairs. She had long, curly black hair that reached to her bosom that was clothed in a silky, cocktail dress. Her bright blue eyes looked kind and so was her smile that showed most of her teeth and two dimples that laid on either side.

"That your mother?" she asked with complete amazement.

Spike nodded. Eyeing the picture and then at her kidnapper, she shrugged.

"You have her eyes."

Spike ignored the girl's words as he pointed to the right.

"Kitchen is in there. Study and parlor the other way. Upstairs there is eight rooms. Four on the right wing and four on the left. On each wing there is one bathroom. All the rooms on the left wing, even on this floor, is off limits."

She fallowed him upstairs and to the right.

"I'll be on the left wing. Don't bother me. If you run, you'll get lost or die before you get anywhere. There isn't any other person besides me within forty miles. So don't even think about leaving."

He stopped her in front of another large door.

"This is your room. Don't explore any of the others. You can only leave for using the bathroom and eating meals which will be served downstairs in the kitchen. I'll fetch you so you can make the date."

Spike opened the door and the room shocked her.

"Like I said don't bother me or do anything stupid. I'll wake you for breakfast."

He left without another word, leaving Dawn to the wonders of the most beautiful bedroom she'd ever seen.

The room was decorated in rich browns, reds, and yellows. The floors were wooden and, again, mahogany, keeping within the pattern of the house. The walls were almost a golden brown that glowed when she lit the candles around the room. The bed was in the middle of the room and she was surprised if she could even get on it. It sat up rather high and looked as if it could fit four adults comfortably. The beddings were done in a deep red and accented in gold. The sheets were soft to the touch. Across from the bed was a grand fire place with _real_ firewood. The mantle held melted candles and some dried flowers. There was also a wooden dresser and vanity on one side of the room. The other side held a large window that looked out over the back yard which was basically trees and mountains. Two red, winged back chairs faced towards each other finished the nook overlooking the woods.

Remembering what Spike said, she decided she should get some sleep. Dawn emptied out her purse and laid the contents on the dresser in nice piles. She stripped down into just her large shirt and underwear and slipped in bed.

It only took seconds as the soft mattress contorted to her like a second skin before she fell into a uniquely dreamless and restful sleep.

* * *

I'm just setting the atmosphere in this chapter. Eh. R&R. 


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Everyone is human. Though this basically stars Spike and Dawn... Spike kidnapped Dawn and things are happening. Enjoy.

Spike hesitated when he got to her door; he didn't know if he should knock or just barge on in there. Knocking would show respect and he needed to always have the upper hand.

He opened to door and walked in, but only a little way.

"Wake up," he said, uninterestedly. "Wake up," he said a bit louder this time when she didn't stir.

Sauntering over to her bed, he looked at her. She was cuddled in the fetal position; her backside was pointing out towards him, showing him her clothed covered bottom. Her pale skin seemed to melt in with the cream colored sheets.

"Wake up," he told her in quiet, harsh voice. She still did not do what he told her.

He put his cold hands on her bare leg and began to lightly rub circles on her exposed flesh. A small moan escaped her lips.

"Dawn," he whispered by her ear. "Time to get up."

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, but her breath caught in her throat when she spotted him over her.

"Breakfast."

She nodded and watched him walk away with heavy steps. He scared her when she woke up to his touch. The place he touched felt like it was on fire.

Looking in the mirror, she sighed at her appearance. Her dark hair was everywhere, like her eyeliner that bleed around her eyes. She combed her hair with fingers and wiped away the excess makeup around her eyes. Shaking her head, she decided that she wasn't going to get any prettier and decided to go downstairs.

The kitchen was big-just like everything else in the house. Spike was sitting at the end of the bar, reading a newspaper. His eyes peaked over the paper as he looked at her.

"So nice of you to join me," he smirked and turned another page.

Dawn kept silent and sat at the other end of the long, rectangle table. Her face was devoid of any emotion as she drew invisible shapes on the table top. Spike put down his paper and stared at the tiny girl across from him.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked while standing in front of the fridge.

She gave him a shrug and let out a heavy breath. He shook his head and pulled out orange juice and the carton of eggs.

Once he was one with his makes-shift omelet, he set the plate and glass of juice in front of her. She didn't even meet his glance. The man returned to his seat and busied himself with the paper again.

The food went back and forth on her plate as she played with it. The egg looked greasy and reeked of vegetable oil. It was burnt in spots and looked like he put too much pepper on it. She wasn't that hungry anyway, she decided. The brunette chewed on her bottom lip instead.

She wondered how long he was going to keep her there. Or if he was just going to kill her. Though he probably wouldn't feed her just to later kill her, she thought. Another notion entered her mind as she took a sip of the drink he had given her. What if he was slowly poisoning her? Through food and drink. That was very plausible. Before she swallowed, she spit the juice back in the cup and glared at him.

"How long are you going to keep me here for?" Dawn asked through her dark lashes. Her fork was still playing with the rubber like eggs.

"Until daddy pays," he smirked, still reading the text in front of him.

Dawn shook her head sadly. Her father wouldn't pay a dollar to save her, yet alone thousands or millions, how ever much the crazed man asked for.

"He won't," she mumbled as she got up from the table. Her chair tumbled behind her and smashed against the floor. The plate followed soon afterwards along with the glass. Then she wordlessly went to the room.

* * *

This is a slow evolving story, I know. I have about 10 chapters right now. I don't know why I told you that. Go read the new fics that I just created. Now. R&R. 


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Everyone is human. Though this basically stars Spike and Dawn... Spike kidnapped Dawn and things are happening. Enjoy.

As days went by, Dawn and Spike began to fall into a routine. He'd wake her up. She'd refuse to come down and instead stare off into the woods until sleep would come over her. Then everything would repeat. Day after day.

The brunette hadn't been out of "her" room for nine days, except for showering. She had been in her kidnaper's care for eleven days. Almost two weeks. Her father was still suppose to be out of town for another week. That means one more week until her father would even go back to the house to see the ransom note. But he could have extended his "business trip" to longer, meaning she could be with Spike up to two months.

She idly wondered what would happen if her father didn't pay. Would he kill her? Abuse her? Take all of his aggressions out on her? Dawn decided that she rather kill herself then let her kidnapper do any of those things to her.

Her stomach quaked as hunger pains took over her body. She ate nothing. Drank only water that came from the bathroom. She was sure she could feel her bottom rib bone through her tight flesh. Starvation would kill her before he would.

Spike knocked. Dawn ignored him. It was so much _easier_ that way.

"Get up," he forced.

She silently laid on her bed an dug her face into the pillow.

"Get up!" he roared louder.

He ripped the door open and it slammed against the wall. His steps were heavy as he came toward the bed. She was swallowed in the bed. Her skin was pale. she looked like a doll.

"If you don't get out of the fucking bed, I'll make you."

She rolled over and faced him.

The girl's eyes were sunken in. Her lips were cracked. She'd been in the same clothes since she got there.

"Fuck you," she whispered.

He tore the sheets off of her and she tried to curl up into a ball.

"You have to eat," the blonde told her while picking her up.

The girl kicked, punched, and swore. Some of the words coming from her delicate mouth shocked him. A secret smirk came upon his face as the last jumble of words. According to her, he was a "cum guzzling gutter man-whore". Dawn's body wiggled enough so that the side of her heel kicked him in the gut. That action wiped the smirk off his face.

He slammed her into the chair.

"You have to eat," he worded with controlled anger. He grabbed a box of cereal with a bowl and spoon and placed it in front of her.

"If you don't eat this, I'll force feed you."

She took a spoon full of Lucky Charms and gulped them down. They rubbed against the back of her throat and she nearly choked. After she took down half the bowl, chewing, to what he thought looked like, a million chews, she set down her eating utensil.

"Happy?"

He sighed and looked away from her. Staring up at the ceiling, he ran his fingers through his bleached hair.

"For now," he voiced.

She got up from the table and flicked him off.

"Maybe later, pet," he winked.

Dawn headed straight to the bathroom and sat in front of the toilet. Her body weight was setting on her calves and she was nervously bouncing up and down, debating whether or not to do this. She got the best of her doubts and jammed two fingers down her throat. Everything came up as her body shook from the force of it all. Tears leaked out of her eyes uncontrollably and she couldn't stop it.

As she flushed the toilet, she couldn't help but still taste the strong stomach acid in the back of her throat. It was a bitter reminder that she was still there.

* * *

Ah, I'm having so much fun with this fic. R&R. 


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Everyone is human. Though this basically stars Spike and Dawn... Spike kidnapped Dawn and things are happening. Enjoy.

After every meal, she would retreat to her room. But first she would go to the bathroom. He'd hear the water go on, so he guess she would be showering. His water bill was going to be so high this month...

Spike had forced fed her for three days, yet she still looked too weak. When he carried her down the stairs, with her kicking and screaming, the feeling of her bare bones rubbed against his arms. If her spine was made of knives, they would have pierced through his skin and back out again. And she looked even worse now.

As he knocked on her door, she answered with a towel wrapped around her body. Damp ringlets laid on her overly pale skin and caused trails of water down her chest. She looked so tiny, double wrapped in the towel.

"I'm out of clean clothes," she confessed while resting her head against the door. Her arms were behind her body, making her chest stick out.

"Yeah? And what do you want me to do about it?" he asked while licking his suddenly dry lips.

"Can I borrow something of yours?" she asked emotionless and with tired eyes.

He nodded his head and told her to follow him. The blonde led her into the forbidden part of the house. _His_ wing. He didn't know why he did-he could have just gotten the shirt and then returned it to her. But he felt like he should show her where he slept, wanted to show her something intimate of his.

"Thought I wasn't allowed down here?" she questioned and folded her arms over his chest.

"Special circumstance," he smirked and opened his door.

His room was quite larger than hers, but it had the same layout. The decor was deeper, richer than hers-dark browns, deep reds, and blacks. It was still gorgeous. His bed was drenched in what seemed like soft fabrics and Dawn couldn't help herself; she jumped on the bed and laid down on it, her ass in the air and her head resting on her folded arms.

"Nice room," she commented.

"I like it," he flippantly replied and opened his beau. "What do you want?"

She tilted her head and looked at his collection.

"Something long and something long sleeved," she said to him. "I get cold."

Throwing a black, silk button up at her she thanked him. He felt weird receiving thanks from someone he kidnapped. All the other girls would kick and scream and bite and yell. She was so serene. It was too weird.

"Going to turn around?"

He shot her a cheeky grin and turned his back to her. Seconds flew by which seemed like an eternity before she said he could turn around. And he had to cough when he saw her. Spike was a small framed guy, but his shirt still swallowed her. Wet hair still framed her face and some pieces stuck to her face; he had to stuff his hands in his pockets so he wouldn't reach out and push it behind her ears. Four buttons were undone which led to a sneak peak at her breasts. Whenever she moved he could see the outline of them. When it all came down to her, she just looked really good in his bed. Looked like she belonged.

"I think you screwed me," she commented, her voice throaty.

"What?"

"Your bed is way better than mine."

She fell back on it and nuzzled herself between the sheets. His mouth went dry as her longs legs came into view. Her left leg rubbed her right, using her heel as a massager to release her tired muscles.

"Hungry?" he asked, feathering out his hair with his fingers.

"Does it matter?" she sighed sitting up.

"Nope. Have any delights?"

"Fuck you," she quipped with an eye roll.

"Anytime," he winked and pulled her off the bed and made her fallow him to the kitchen.

The blonde made her steak, hoping it would give her iron that she was lacking. She nibbled at the slab of beef in front of her and sparsely ate her mashed potatoes. Sometimes he thought feeding her wasn't worth it.

"Done," she stated and pushed back her plate away from her. "How come you don't eat?"

"I'm picky," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She gave him a snaky grin and continued to go back to the bathroom, so she could throw up the poisoned food.

A sinking suspicion crawled up his spine as he saw the food left on her plate. She was tiny. Barely ate. And when she did, she'd return to the bathroom. It hit him like a ton of bricks. His capture had one of those eating problems.

He ran up the servant's stairway and was up to the second floor before her. He hid in the stairs until she entered the bathroom. Once she was in, he put his ear to the door. After hearing her heave, he knew it was true.

Dawn had an eating disorder.

* * *

**AN:** Eh. I'm sort of becoming bored with this fic. Yeah, I know that's bad. I think I'm just making it too angsty for the couple. I'm on chapter 12, yet Spike still hasn't confronted Dawn on her cutting. Hmm... I need some suggestions on what else you want them to go through. And if you're thinking about Dawn getting her period and asking for pads...I've already got that in there. I know, I'm so sneaky. But seriously though, I need ideas.

And I have a way to end it, but I'm not sure which way to go. Help me choose.

a) Dawn's father comes to the resuce (with another motive in mind though) and saves Dawn. She tells him to run for Mexico and he does. Then, they meet up later in life. Or...  
b) Spike gets word that Hank is going to pay the money, but the couple both go to Mexico or Canada or anywhere, really, and have a peaceful life kidnapping others.

Pick! A or B. Review and tell me!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Everyone is human. Though this basically stars Spike and Dawn... Spike kidnapped Dawn and things are happening. Enjoy.

To answer someones review: No Dawn does not have an eating disorder nor is the food poisoned. It's just her paranoia. Thank you.

* * *

Sleep was coming harder and harder to her. She blamed it on lack of physical activity. She was in her room for twenty-three hours a day. The other hours were split in-between being forced to eat and then throwing it up. A slim notion slipped into her brain: maybe he wasn't trying to poison her. But it didn't matter anymore, she thought more fiercely. It was harder for her to breathe, so she knew she didn't have much time left. A deep sigh came from her lungs as she heard Spike's knock on the door.

"Just open the damn door," she cried, annoyed with all of his hollow taps.

"What's with all the hostility, love?" he smirked while he glided into the room. His voice sounded tired, though teasing.

"Wow," she half-smiled, "you look like absolute shit."

He had bags under his eyes and his hair was the curliest it had ever been from lack of gel. The way he stood even resembled lack of sleep. If he wasn't her kidnapper, she might have thought he was kind of cute. _Might have_. If she was into that sort of badass, blonde, thing.

"Couldn't sleep," he admitted. With her rising eyes, he shook his head. "And watch the language, kid."

"I'm seventeen," she said with a yawn. "Any reason why you annoyed me with your presence?"

"Early lunch, late breakfast," he winked and grabbed her again and led her to the kitchen. He picked her up and placed her on the kitchen island.

"I'm going to cook you the best bloody brunch you've ever had."

She leaned her weight back on her arms, crossed her legs, and bounced her foot up and down. A stupid song was stuck in his head making her agitated.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Pff. S'not like you ever watch your mouth," he said with a snort.

"Shut up," she replied. After a few moments, she decided to ask him the question: "Why did you kidnap me?"

He turned around and watched her. She wasn't looking at him. He sighed.

"I mean, I'm sure you did it just for the money, 'cause Daddy's rich!" she said in a disgusted, high pitch voice. "But why not Buffy? And why _me_? There are tons of rich people around us."

Placing the wooden spoon on the side of the skillet, he caught her eyes and tried to stop the guilty look from his eyes.

"Your da' is running for mayor again. Everyone wants a bloody piece of him," he said and went back to his stir fry. "And 'bout stealin' you," he pondered out loud, "well, I just follow orders."

As she processed the new information, he poured the food on her plate. He cooked her chicken stir fry with rice and this time he even ate some.

"You're not leaving until that plate is clean," he scolded while handing her a glass of juice.

Her bites were small and it took her a while to eat everything. She felt nauseous from all the food settling in her stomach since she was used to small portions. Once she basically licked her plate clean, she got up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Spike asked.

"Uh, my room," she told him as she put her plates in the sink.

"Don't think so, doll. You're coming with me."

He put his fork down and led her to the left wing. This was the second time he had broken his rules for her. He was taking her to the study. Why, she didn't know. But she did know that if she was there, she couldn't be in the bathroom, vomiting up the poison he was feeding her. But if she was truthful, she would admit that Spike had also eaten the dinner. So maybe he wasn't trying to kill her. Maybe...

"Read this," he said while throwing her a book.

"J. D. Salinger?" she asked while reading the author on the book.

"'S a classic. I think you'll like it. Now read."

* * *

Thanks to all the great reviews. I'm really liking them. But I'm still becoming bored with this fic. Le sighe. For some reason I want this to become a really long fic, but I can't find it in me to do that. So I think I'm going to start to draw it up and finishing it. Hmm. Yeah. I'm currently stuck on chapter 14. It sucks ass. Anyway, Read and Review. 


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Everyone is human. Though this basically stars Spike and Dawn... Spike kidnapped Dawn and things are happening. Enjoy.

To answer someones review: No Dawn does not have an eating disorder nor is the food poisoned. It's just her paranoia. Thank you.

* * *

"Fuck," she cried to herself as she looked at the mess she made.

The brunette had started her period during the night, the evidence on her sheets. She felt like a complete idiot, walking down the staircase with a bundle of soiled sheets in her hand. But she decided to not let it bother her.

"What do you want?" Spike asked, turning his gaze from the fire to her.

"I need to know where the laundry room is because I've got to wash these."

She pointed to the bedding that she threw on the floor at her feet. He gave her a questioning glance, but she ignored it.

"My period started last night and because of my body trying to scrape off my uterus lining, I bled all over the sheets," Dawn commented, trying to be as vulgar as possible. "So, let me ask again. Where's the damned washing machine?"

Spike's eyes went from wide to horrifically scared in under three seconds, but then his sardonic grin replaced his emotions.

"'Least I know why you've been so goddamn bitchy," he smirked as he pointed her down the hallway and to the right.

When she came back, she padded in front of him with light feet. Dark waves bounced up and down as she huffed about.

"We have to go to the store," she cried, her stomach already cramping up.

"The closest bloody store is Mulligan's which is little under an hour away," he argued with a tired voice.

"I'm bleeding. At this very moment. My breast are on fire and my back is killing me. I'm going to go through this for about six days. If you think I'm bitchy now, you just wait until my second day," she screamed, hands going everywhere and her heartbeat accelerated. "And I swear to God, if I don't get any fucking chocolate, I will castrate anyone I get my hands on."

Spike gulped, seriously scared for the first time in his life. Dawn was erupting in the kitchen, with knives all around. There was one that was glaring at him, mocking him. She could so easily grab it and slice him to pieces. The blonde had never been around someone as hormonal as this small girl in front of him.

"Fine," he replied after thinking it all through. "But if you try anything funny, I'll kill you."

The car ride was silent except for the silent huffs of frustration and pain. She folded the chair back and crawled up into the fetal position, hoping for any ease of her cramps. She has had past happenings of excruciating pain from her menstrual period in her record. The brunette had been known to pass out from the pain; the teacher's finding it annoying and would send her to the nurse. But hopefully, if she kept grinding her teeth together, she could get through the worse part of it.

The blonde glanced over at the girl in question; her eyes were clinched, her teeth were biting through her lip, and fingernails were clawing at her skin. He pressed the foot down harder on the accelerator, knowing that if she didn't get relief soon, he'd start to feel bloody symphony pains.

Going an extra fifteen over the speed limit, the ride was quick. He parked his Mustang and unbuckled his seat belt.

"I've got money," she huskily said from the pain.

"Okay. I'll be standing at the front. If you try anything..." he left hanging and gave her a deadly look. She nodded and exited the car.

The first thing she grabbed was some maxi pads. Then came some Midol that she opened and swallowed two dry. Next was a bag of chocolate, some salt and vinegar chips, and a bottle of water.

"Is this all?" came a monotonous voice from the counter.

"Nah, I want a pack of Marbol lights."

He didn't bother checking for an ID for she looked at least twenty-one and rang up the items.

"That'll be 15.73."

She paid the man and left the store, not bothering for her change, and met up with her blonde kidnapper.

"Got everything?" he asked while throwing his cigarette bud on the ground. She gave him the bag, knowing that he'd have to go through it. "You're too young," he scolded when he spotted the Marbols.

"The last time I checked, my birthday was five weeks away. Now it's probably two or so. I'm almost 18. Get over it," she snapped.

He let out a frustrated sigh and got in the car, thankful that when she hit the seat, she passed out.

When they returned to the mansion, she was sleeping. A slight snore was coming from her open mouth. He would have found it cute if she wasn't such a pain in his arse. He couldn't find it in him to wake her, so he slipped her slim figure in his arms. She was light as he carried her up the stairs and to the left. Her bed wasn't made, all the sheets damp from the washing machine, and he didn't feel like making another bed, since they all were bare. So he took her to his room.

"Night love," he murmured against her skin as he placed a small kiss on her forehead.

While covering her up with the blanket, he wondered why he just kissed her. Better yet, he wondered where he was going to sleep.

She woke up to a body spooned against her. It had been along time for anyone has touched her, yet alone slept with her. It felt good to have someone to nuzzle against. But when she opened her eyes, she saw her blonde headed kidnapper.

She screamed.

"Oh my god!"

Her hands connected with his naked torso, slapping him away. He wasn't physically touching her, but he was close enough so she felt his heavy breath on her neck.

"Stop it, you bloody bitch," he moaned grabbing her wrist, mid slap.

"Get away from me, you nasty pervert," she yelled, trying to back away but his hold on her was too good.

"Calm down," he told her in a slow, calm voice. "We didn't do anything. Your sheets are in the bloody wash and I didn't feel like sleeping on the couch," he explained. "So just, go back to sleep."

He let go of her arms and rested his head back on the pillow. She relaxed, going against her better judgment, and crawled back into a comfortable position. It took only seconds for her to fall back to the land of nod.

* * *

I found this to be an interesting chapter. Ha. I had fun writing this part. Okay, read and review. Thanks! 


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Everyone is human. Though this basically stars Spike and Dawn... Spike kidnapped Dawn and things are happening. Enjoy.

* * *

A buzzard went off signaling the dryer was done. She emptied it into a basket and put another load in, sighing as she did so. Spike had decided to punish her for another calling him a dirty word. He had decided to take on the roll of authoritarian and started to give her rules and consequences for everything she did.

She now had chores; duties that he assigned her to do each day. Eating was the top priority. She'd fix her own meals sometimes, unless he was in the mood to cook. Then she was to dust the house. This kept her busy because once she finished one room, when she came back, it would already have a thin layer of particles on top of it. If she did not eat or clean what she was suppose to, she had laundry, bathroom, and making bed duty.

The brunette huffed, sick of all her slave work. Up to then, her captured life had been a piece of cake. Now it was sweaty work and it pissed her off. Teenage rebellion ran swift through her veins as she threw the laundry basket down on the ground, clothes spilling out, and stomped over to a broken chair and sat down.

Reaching inside her shoe, she pulled out a razor that was tucked inside of the tongue. She hadn't done this in a long time. When she stopped eating and started throwing up her food, she glided in between consciousness and darkness, so she would never have enough energy to create violence towards herself.

Anger crawled up her spine as she thought of everything. The new chores... Her father still not contacting Spike about her absence...

The razor was swift; slicing through layers of skin until it reached a vein. Blood bubbled out of her fresh wound, overflowing onto the fresh towels that just came out of the dryer.

"Goddamnit," she choked, her heart racing hard in her ribcage. It seemed like her whole body became her heartbeat, as she felt the long, hard pulses quake her entire body. She slipped down the ground, her knees weak and trembling.

"Holy fuck," her voice was edging on panicking.

Dawn couldn't get the blood to stop. It kept pouring out of her like a waterfall. A waterfall of her life that was draining onto the towel. She held the now red towel against her flowing wound, hoping that her blood would soon clot and stop creating such a mess. This was the second bloody mess she had created.

She felt embarrassed about that.

Darkness invaded her mind as her head fell against the floor. It sickly bounced before it slapped against the tile for the last time.

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter. The next one is really long, so it'll make up. Until next time. R&R,  



	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Everyone is human. Though this basically stars Spike and Dawn... Spike kidnapped Dawn and things are happening. Enjoy.

* * *

Spike roared with frustration. Regular kind or the sexual kind, he wasn't sure. But whatever the case, he didn't want to know.

Truth be known, the influence of his sudden hardcore regime was to keep the brunette busy and away from him. Since he was afraid of her vomiting up meals, she had to be in close watch. After meals, he would take her to his study and give her a new book to read. This left him, bored out of his bloody mind, staring at the young girl across from him. She had become burnt into his brain-all of her fidgeting habits and little quirks.

Thus her chores were a blessing when he thought of them. It kept her busy from destroying her esophagus with gastric acid and helped him clean up the house. It also kept him from being around her every second of every day. Maybe letting his mind dwell on something other than her.

But ever since he had slept with her, his body close to hers, it didn't matter what he did-he could not get the feeling of her snuggling into him or the soft whimpers that escaped her pale lips as she entered a nightmare out of his mind.

Though she didn't know it, during the night, her slim body intermingled with his. Tiny legs threw themselves in between his. Soft hands caressed his bare chest as if she was searching for something. The brunette intrigued him more in sleep then awake, which was saying a lot.

It was like in sleep she would express true desires, or that's what he wished. He didn't know why he even tried. She was money to him. An easy deal. Spike always promised himself he wouldn't mix business with pleasure, unless the business mixed with the pleasure first.

A smirk came to his face as he remembered Drusilla. She was his second capture ever and he was naive enough to become romantically involved with the dark goddess. Angelus, his boss, had business complications with the girl's father. In Spike terms, that meant that Dru's dad didn't pay Angelus his betting wages, so he used his daughter as leverage. Romance came quick between the two for they had great chemistry. She seduced him with coy smiles and innocent glances. But, in the end, it all became a hoax. She hit him in the head and took his keys, and drove off into the sunset. It left Spike deep in shit with Angelus, taking it many captures for the tall, dark headed man to trust him again.

Frowning, he thought about his current predicament. He was falling in lust with his capture who's father still hadn't called him yet. It had been at least three weeks since she had arrived, turning his life upside down in the process.

Maybe what she said was right. Maybe he won't call.

"Dawn?" he called, worried; he hadn't seen her in a couple of hours.

He sighed as he shook his head. This girl was going to be the death of him. Always kept him on his toes and he guessed that was a good thing.

"Dawn!" he screamed, not getting any answers.

Walking to the laundry room, which was the last thing he told her to do, he entered the room slowly. He had to blink his eyes to make sure what he was seeing was real.

Dawn was laying on the floor, blood surrounding her pale body. Her left arm was stained and deeply cut in a straight line that went up vertically. Her head was flat against the ground; a tiny bit of blood trickling out of a open cut on her forehead where she hit it. A razor was palmed loosely in her right hand.

"What have I done?" he asked silently as he kneeled down to check her pulse.

It was still there, quiet, but _there_. That's all that really mattered.

He gently rolled up her sleeve that was caked in blood. Not being able to, he took the razor from her grasp and cut the sleeve open. A gasp held deep in his throat as he saw the many lines, which were a lighter color than her skin, litter her arm. Before he saw this, he thought she tried to kill herself. But now he saw it, she was a cutter.

A sad smile came upon his face as he didn't know what to do. He was torn between forgetting it happened or bandage her up and taking care of her.

"Oh, my poor nibblet," he hushed while wiping away the hair that veiled her face.

"What am I to do with you?"

And he placed another kiss on her cool cheek and started to swap up the blood that surrounded her.

* * *

I'm sorry not all of you enjoyed the last chapter. But, ha, screw you-this is _my_ story after all. Anyway,sorry for such a small chapter last time, but I have one chapter soon that's like 4 pages long. Hope you liked this. And R&R. 


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Everyone is human. Though this basically stars Spike and Dawn... Spike kidnapped Dawn and things are happening. Enjoy.

She woke up with a start, heart fluttering and all. The last thing she remembered was blood drizzling down her arm and then hitting the floor.

"Shit," she cried while bringing her body off the cold ground. Everything was spinning and she had to clench her eyes together from getting to dizzy.

Looking around, she didn't see any real trace of her mishap. Maybe she was delusional from lack of blood and it's why she pictured the blood bath.

Knowing that with her absence Spike would be worried and probably mad, she stood up and rested on the washing machine. She put another load in the dryer and bee lined for the shower.

Dawn sighed as she felt hot water cascade on her body. She always believed that water was her medium, and easy outlet for her to release her problems. And she had more problems toppling on top of her lately then in her whole life.

She was confused about her kidnapper. He just wasn't anything like she would imagine. When a kidnapper came to mind, she thought of a ruthless killer with ropes and a gag and many bruises. But Spike was anything but that. He was caring and almost compassionate, just like he was almost sweet. He covered up his sincerity with sardonic grins and malicious smirks and deadly humor that would normally make her laugh if she wasn't in the situation she was in. If it wasn't for his weird behavior, it could be hers. If she was being truthful, she couldn't deny that he was the type she normally dated-basic bad boys with no intentions of caring about others. But of course, Spike was never cookie-cutter anything.

With a groan came Dawn's head slamming against the back of the shower. She just hit her already bruised head. She was fucking impossible! Taking a deep breath, the frustrated girl left the shower and went to her room to get dressed.

Her scar was ugly. It was bright red and reminding her constantly of what a horrible person she was. Hank Summers wasn't going to save her. Buffy was probably glad to have the house to herself. She was hopeless. She was fucked over in ways she couldn't even imagine.

She was just dead.

Putting on another button-up shirt that Spike had let her borrow, she paired it with some baggy jeans. The pain from fabric rubbing up against her cut made her bite her lip instead of crying out. She needed to talk to Spike about some bandaging items.

"Nice of you to join me for dinner," he huffed, looking down at a book in his hand.

"Hey Spike," she groaned, not feeling up to his "Spike-ness" and retorts.

He licked his lips and put down the novel.

"What do you want for dinner?" he asked.

Dawn sat down at the table.

"Whatever you feel like cooking."

He got up and grabbed some vegetables from the refrigerator. The he took out a pack of meat and some potatoes.

"Get over here and help me," he ordered.

The blonde handed her a knife, a cutting board, and a few potatoes.

"You can cut good right?" he asked trying to keep the disgust out of his voice.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" she replied in shock.

"You're a girl. You're used to cutting spuds, eh?"

she gave him a shaky nod and started to peel the skins off the potatoes. The knife wasn't sound in her hands as she continued to slice the objects. Spike's words got to her and she didn't know why. He didn't know-he was just making a comment. If she wasn't so upset, she would have retorted with a feminist comment.

"Fuck," he cried while he took his finger to his mouth. "Cut myself."

"What?" she asked in a rush.

"Damn carrots," Spike cursed as he ran his finger under the faucet.

"Where's the bandages?"

He pointed to a cabinet and she retrieved a first aid kit. Her kidnapper had taken a good hunk out of his left pointer-finger. She cleaned the wound and bandaged it properly.

"Thanks," he said.

She gave the finger a small kiss, out of habit and immediately regretted it.

"Sorry," she hushed and went back to cutting her potatoes.

When they finished the dicing and the simmering, what was presented was an actually very good beef stew. She ate it greedily, this being her favorite meal and her stomach rumbling from the lack of food. After she was done, she looked at Spike expectantly.

"What?" the blonde asked with a huff.

"Nothing. Just wondered what book I was being forced to read now."

He gave her a dull look and shook his head.

"Do whatever you want," and he left the room.

Dawn was confused by his aloof behavior. It made her feel funny inside. Fetching the first aid kit, she returned to her room.

She was going to have more cuts to take care of, anyway.

* * *

Eh, sorry about the sucky chapter. The next one is sucky too. But then after that, it's good. But then the one after the good one... well, it gets sucky again. Anyway yeah. R&R.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** Everyone is human. Though this basically stars Spike and Dawn... Spike kidnapped Dawn and things are happening. Enjoy.

Her body ached. When she woke up, she could feel the sore pain throb up her body and it felt good. In a sick, twisted, horrible, fucked up way, it felt good. A disgusted grunt came from her tight lips as she thought about herself. Used to, she didn't care-apathy was running through her veins, but lately it was as if she was starting to get sporadic emotions flowing through her brain. The emotion that was tampering with her today? Anger.

Beating her fist against her pillow was the best thing she could do. That and yell, but she wasn't about to go and scream her heart's desire out with Spike listening. Staring at the wooden acre, and idea popped into her brain.

She rushed to get dressed and plowed down the stairs. It was early yet, so Spike must have been still sleeping. She was thankful for that as she opened the door.

The first thing she could think of was freedom. She hadn't been out on her on for weeks. Even the trip to Mulligan's, she felt constricted with his presence so looming. The grass felt lush beneath her fingers as she fell to the ground in relief. Hands dug into the dark soil, taking some of her inner turmoil to the earth.

"So fucking stupid," she cried and pounded dirty fists against the ground. She hit a branch which broke her skin; a tiny bit of blood oozed out.

"Oh great!"

The brunette picked up her body and ran deeper in the forest until she got to a thicket of woods surrounding her.

"This seems to be far enough," she mused to herself as she let out a toe curling scream. It quaked her entire body and pulled her vocal cords until it hurt. She yelled until no more sound came from her voice.

After exhaustion plagued her body, she dropped to the ground, once again. This time she laid on her back and stared at the sky. Looking up at the clouds reminded her of her childhood. Or lack there was. Her father, Hank, was always away and her sister Buffy was always getting into trouble, trying to find some way of getting attention, and her mom died when she was born. She tried to hold back a choked sob.

It was hard to remember her mother or the few photographs she'd seen of her. Hank always discussed to her, while drunk of course, how he had chose to keep Joyce instead of the baby. He blamed the brunette for killing his wife. She wasn't but hardly a day old and she already had a death under her belt. It made her feel dirty.

The pain in her chest rejuvenated and she felt useless. Anger faded and turned into sadness. She didn't have her razor with her; ever since the episode in the laundry room, she forgot to put the razor back in her shoe. So she did the next best thing. Attacked a tree.

Her fists were bloody and brown by the time she was done with them. Even the tree had dashes of her life on it, skin and blood; it produced a sick smile.

The sun was setting and Dawn decided to go in and clean up. But of course, with her paranoid sneaking around, she ran smack dab into the blonde wonder.

"Where the hell have you been?" he snarled, grabbing her by the arm.

"Where does it look like I've been. Outside," she replied in the same fashion as him, loud and flaring.

He exploded. How dare she not mind his rules and gracious courtesy. She should be so damned lucky that he had been so kind. She should be... He took a deep breath, hoping to calm his aggravated nerves. It didn't work. He looked down and noticed her dirtied hands.

"What happened?" he whispered and clasped her hands in his. It looked like she hurt herself, but in a different way.

"I... fell," she finished lamely and rolled her eyes inside. Could she be any more stupid? Maybe Spike wouldn't notice how bad it really was.

"Must have been one bad fall."

He caught her eyes in his while he lightly ran his thumbs over her knuckles. He was rewarded with a whimper and a pained expression on her face. He tightened his lips as he shook his head. He still didn't know what to do. How could he stop her from hurting herself? He was just as lost as she was, he decided.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just needed to get out." She said in a pleading voice. He could tell how desperate she sounded. "Can I go to my room now?" she asked with vulnerable eyes.

"No."

"No?"

Her breath caught in her throat as he didn't answer her for a while. What was he going to do? Pin her down and whip her? What more punishing chores was he going to give?

"Go get cleaned up. Then I'll make you dinner," he simply stated and left for the kitchen.

She did his wishes and headed to the shower, still confused on how he let her off.

* * *

Because I passed the 50 review mark, I'm going to give you guys two chapters. Yes, I know I'm awesome... R&R 


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** Everyone is human. Though this basically stars Spike and Dawn... Spike kidnapped Dawn and things are happening. Enjoy.

* * *

Ever since her outburst with Spike, she had been quiet. It was either because she felt like a fool or wasn't too much into talking-she didn't know which. But as she started at him across the kitchen table while eating dinner, she decided to make the first move.

"Can I have a drink?" she asked boldly. Well, not too boldly when she thought back about it.

"You have some water right in front of you, pet. Want something else?"

"No," she started. "I mean. I mean can I have an alcoholic beverage?"

He gave her a quick look, up and down. She did say her birthday was soon. Almost 18. Almost _legal_. He shook that thought from his mind. The blonde had no idea where that came from. He almost felt as if he owed her something good.

"You ever drink before?" he asked suspiciously.

"I bet I can hold my liquor better than you," she smirked with a glint in her eye.

Spike couldn't say he didn't enjoy that evil shine. Made her seem feisty. A part of him really wanted to see her when she had no walls. Walking towards some cabinets, he grabbed a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses and placed one in front of her.

"That bet is on, little girl," he winked and poured the shots.

She drowned the first shot down with no grimace, but a smile. Seems like the brunette liked the burning down her throat; he could play on that.

After he put down his first, he went to the fridge and got out a lime and then salt.

"Why not make this a real party?"

Dawn's eyes twinkled again; she had such spark when she had alcohol in her. Spike admired that.

With four shots drowned, Dawn became a little more than tipsy. She figured it was from her massive loss of weight that made it harder to stay sober. Thus is why her shirt was unbutton to the bottom of her breast and Spike was licking salt out of the hallow of her collar bone. His nose ran against her bone with his tongue soaking in her skin behind it. She let out a moan, but it was muffled but the wedge of lime in her mouth. His mouth then came up to hers, sucking the juice out of the lime. His lips hovered over hers while doing so and captured the citrus fruit in his own mouth.

"You taste so good," he mumbled against the lime.

"My turn," she stated with mixed syllables while standing up and took their second bottle of tequila in her hand. "Grab the salt and the lime. I wanna go up stairs," the brunette slurred.

Sighing, he put the items in one hand and her in the other and helped her to the second floor. He led her to her room, but she counter led him to his own room.

"Yours," she pouted with a lip that he could nibble on which, of course, made him agree. His saucy little minx would get all of her wishes filled tonight. Spike wasn't as drunk as her, so it was easy for him to push her in the direction. He was just on the up side of tipsy-a place he's been often, and he can control himself at that level.

She jumped on the bed, her body bouncing with the mattress and all Spike could think about was how she looked so normal there. Holding the bottle to her lips, she guzzled down more of the tequila. He sauntered over to her and stripped off his shirt and placed himself in the sheets.

"Such a pretty princess," he commented while pushing back some tendrils of hair away from her face. Laying on her side, she gave him a watery smile while staring into his mesmerizing eyes. He liked her eyes. Bright blue eyes that pierced him from the inside out.

"Not pretty," she denied and broke the eye contact. Even while drunk, she knew the basics. Wasn't pretty, wasn't smart, wasn't as good as the next person. She was the example of what _not_ to do.

His fingers brought her chin up to face his level and gave her a tiny up rise in his lips.

"You're bloody gorgeous," he declared.

Instead of saying anything, she took another sip letting the fire burn down her throat. Must not like compliments, he mused. He took her delicate hand in his and started to place open mouth kisses along her arm.

"One day, gonna have to show you," he kissed until a thick scar got into view, "just how wonderful you are." He lavished the deep wound with attention until he pulled back and looked at her eyes. With the alcohol buzzing in his system and more importantly hers, he thought it was the best time to ask the question.

"Why do you hurt yourself?"

With wide eyes, Dawn's heart raced to the panic of a heart attack. Emotions were running through her like an epidemic, but the alcohol running heavily through her veins blurred all the feelings into sadness.

"Feels better," her voice admitted with a hint of shame. "Makes me forget about all the shit for a while."

"What type of shit?" he asked, knowing that she'd never be free enough to tell him again.

"Daddy's little failure," came a small sniffle before she swallowed more of the bottle down. "Daddy blames mom's death on me. So does Bufe-Buffy. And dad's never home. No ones gonna rescue me."

Instead of letting him answer or letting her tears fall, she rolled her body on top of his and straddled him on his waist. Ducking her head down, she moistened a strip on his upper abs with her tongue and poured some salt on it. Next, she picked up a wedge in her mouth and kissed it into Spike's mouth. He accepted the fruit and held it with his teeth. She took a deep shot of the tequila, then sucked her kidnapper's skin dry of salt. With her hot tongue on his flesh, he moaned deeply, raising his hips to meet hers. This was heaven. Next, her mouth was on his, inhaling the acidic juice down her throat. Her face puckered as she spit out the lime and rested her body against his.

"Oh god," he groaned as she wiggled up and down his body. If she kept doing that, he was going to have messy pants.

Lips hung over each others before her pink tongue came and moistened them. With a quick twist of his torso, he was on top of her and she was below him, squirming from his hold on her wrists. While staring in her eyes, he snatched her lime juice tainted lips up into a fiery kiss that released a deep whimper in the back of her throat. Suddenly, the barriers were broken and she was reacting to him like she never reacted to a man before. Hands were flying everywhere as buttons flew from her shirt. Laying in her bra, he'd never seen anything so beautiful.

"Perfect," he commented before he captured her lips for the second time.

"Spike," Dawn wailed. It was the first time she spoke his name and it made him smirk. But it slapped what was happening in his face-a lustful relationship starting with _another_ capture.

"No, Dawn," he halted and blocked the seizure of his lips by her. She gave him a confused and drunken glance.

"We can't-_can't_-do this." Can't fall in lust or love with another one he can't have. Can't pin over a girl years after she left him. Can't even start it. Too bad it was too bloody late to stop. Already fell for her. Such a bad, bad thing he did.

She nodded her head and bit her lower lip. He didn't want her. Thought she was nasty. Ugly. _Wrong_. Dirty. Just like all the rest. Drunken thoughts were rambling in her brain and she was shaking.

"Okay," came her trembling voice and she jumped out of the bed. Her trip to the bathroom was filled with running into objects and tears burning behind her eyes.

"Wait," he called, but it was too late. She already slammed the door.

The razor in her hand drew sloppy lines on flesh that leaked out her liquor induced blood. It puddled on her skin before it spilled over. The first drop hit the floor wile her body joined it.

After Spike willed the fire in his body, and pants, to calm down, he went to go put Dawn to bed. When he opened the door, he sighed and felt guilt enter his body. He caused her blood to spill. It was all his fault. Gauzing up the passed out girl's wounds, he gave them a small kiss.

"This is becoming too routine," he stated while picking her slim form into his arms. He then placed the damaged girl into her bed and covered her up.

"So sorry, love." he apologized. "But it's for the best."

* * *

Okay, and to just clear something up, in chapter 11, the reason Spike didn't help her is sort of explained in later chapters. He just didn't want to get involved yet.

And umm, I have nothing else to say, except I'm in a rut. And am currently stuck on Chapter 17. Hmm... Give me ideas, guys. R&R.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** Everyone is human. Though this basically stars Spike and Dawn... Spike kidnapped Dawn and things are happening. Enjoy.

* * *

"Do you have any fucking Advil?" she groaned, trying to ignore the jack hammering in her brain. Her hangover was eating away at her brain, taking tiny bites of her gray matter and spiting them back out into her skull. She needed relief.

"Yeah, pet. Hold on," he stated.

Spike put down his toast that he was eating and got her what she needed. He, also, was suffering the consequences of his drinking, but sympathy grew inside him when he noticed her pale features and tiny eyes. She must have threw up everything she drank.

"Thanks," and she swallowed four Advil greatfully.

Falling into the chair, she rested her head upon her arms. Dawn couldn't get flashes of her dream from invading her brain. One was of Spike kissing her. Another was him kissing her cuts. She couldn't remember anything after her ninth or seventh or elleventh shot. She didn't even remember how she got to bed!

"What, like uh. What happened last night?" she asked while fiddling around with a piece of her hair. She was scared of the answer.

He knew he had to censor everything because he couldn't handle letting her know that her latest cuts on her arm was because of him.

"Drank until you passed out, then I carried you to bed."

She nodded with a sigh of relief.

"THat must have been some dream then," she murmered to herself, though Spike still heard her. He gave a satisfied smirk-she's dreamed of him. For some reason, he got a smile from that.

Dawn got quiet and he could tell she was thinking something.

"Um, Spike," she wearily started in a small voice, biting her lip.

"Yes, platelet?"

"What's going to happen... I mean, like, if my dad doesn't contact you and doesn't give you any money, what's going to happen to me?"

He thinned his lips and gave her a thoughtful look. He never really thought about it before. Never really thought about her leaving before. She had been with him for over a month.

"Not sure, 'bit. Never thought about it. But not gonna kill you."

He got up and fixed her a bowl of soup.

"Hurt your arm?" he innocently asked while giving her the soup.

"Huh?"

"You're nursing your arm like your hurt it."

"Oh, I just slept on it wrong. Damn alcohol," she nervously chuckled.

"Right," he commented and took another bite of his cold toast.

He was just waiting for her to tell him.

* * *

This was a bad/short chapter, _I know_.But I'm really stuck on chapter 17. I need ideas on how to get their "romance" started. Pllllllease give me ideas! R&R. 


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** Everyone is human. Though this basically stars Spike and Dawn... Spike kidnapped Dawn and things are happening. Enjoy.

* * *

"Dawn," he stated somberly. He saw her ears perk up and turn her attention over to him. "We need to talk."

Fear rose in her throat as she walked over to him. Visions of everything that could have happened flew into her mind.

"Yes?" she answered a bit shakily.

He liked his lips in thought then turned to her. Picking her up, he placed her on the arm of the sofa and dragged a chair to sit beside her. He bit on the side of his thumb, something he only did when he was nervous, he patted her knee.

"Okay. Dawn," the blonde man started. "I know. I mean, sometimes things happen. I just..." he rushed, words jumbled together. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled.

"Let me start over again. What I'm saying is... Sometimes things happen. And when these things happen there are different ways to react to it. Unless you don't react, which would be totally besides the bloody point, but I don't think that could happen. Unless they were catatonic, then I don't even think they could understand the news. And I guess you could considered being quiet as a response..." he rambled, which was totally uncharacteristic of him.

The brunette girl gave him a frown and tilted her head. Was something wrong with her kidnapper? He seemed off. Looking at him, she noticed dark circle

"What are you trying to say, Spike?" she asked while fluttering her lashes.

"I'm saying. I know about the cu-" he was interrupted by a vibrating in his pocket.

"Oh bloody hell!" he cursed then stood up and flipped open his cell phone in one quick movement.

"Yeah?" he asked into the phone and was greeted with a male voice that sounded rough and Irish.

Spike walked away from the girl, busy listening to the voice on the other end. She could hear him growl and curse into the phone.

"You can't make me do that," he spat, throwing his fists down on the table.

His back was turned against her, but she could tell his muscles were tense. She couldn't think of anyone who would call him, but her father-but it didn't sound like Hank. She fell back into the chair and let herself rest sideways in it, legs kicking in the air.

"I will do no such thing," he hissed. "Angelus, you know I won't do that!"

He started to shake. Dawn tried not to notice how incredibly angry he sounded. He's been mad at her before, but never that furious. She thanked the heavens for that.

"I know I've fucking done it before! But it's different this time."

Sputtering came from the back of his throat as he eyes got wide.

"Don't you dare say that. This is not like Dru. I promised myself never again... Just shut the fuck up!" he screamed in a quiet voice.

"Fuck you," he snarled. "Angelus.. Hello? Hello!"

"Stupid bloody fuck hanging the hell up on me. Well I'll show him," he yelled and started to knock the phone against the counter top. The cell phone started to dismember in his hands.

"Wanker!" was said before he flung the phone at the wall.

His hands reached for a bottle of Jack Daniels and he took a big swig. He made a face when the liquid scorched his throat.

Dawn shot a worry glance over at him.

"Want some?" he asked while drowning his anger in the bottle.

"Yeah," she agreed and eagerly taking a sip.

He wouldn't talk to her. Would hardly look at her. The blonde man would just swear under his breath a lot and have conversations with himself in his head. It made her feel lonely.

"Spike," she called, a little south of tipsy. She hadn't had as much as her counter partner had.

"Hmm?"

"Want to play a game?"

"Whatever you want, pigeon," he smirked and it reminded her that he never smiled.

"11 questions," she decided then pulled him on the floor to join her.

Licking her lips, she fiddled around with the hem of her pants. It felt overly intimate sitting across from him on the soft, red carpet, the only glow from the fire. His weight was displaced on his hands that were behind him and his feet were out in front of him, his shoes sometimes waving into each other and making a noise. Taking long drags on his cigarette, he tilted his head one way and then another way. She felt over exposed.

"I'll start," Dawn smiled and took a tiny sip from the bottle.

"What's your real name?" she asked.

"Ugh. William Adrian Faulkin," he stated with a sneer then took a deep inhale of smoke into his lungs.

"I like the name William," she commented. "How'd you get your nick name Spike?"

A cocky grin came upon his face which intrigued Dawn.

"'S a name the ladies gave me," he vaguely told her which caused Dawn to laugh.

"Who's Angelus?"

"My boss. The damned prick who told me to take you. Such a wanker!" he groaned and took another drag then chased it with a gulp of Mr. Daniels.

"What, uh, what were you guys yammering about?" She didn't know if she should ask it, but it slipped out. She bit her lip waiting for his answer.

"Wanted me to do some shit to hurry along the process. Told him I wouldn't, though. Made a big deal 'bout it. Damn git."

"Who's Dru?"

"Girl I captured while back. Became involved. We're not talking about it," he forced with an intense eye stare.

"Why did Angelus kidnap me in the first place?" she questioned with annoyed eyes.

"Personal issue between him, your sis, and your da'," he simply said.

"Angelus as in Angel? Buffy's old boyfriend!" she yelled. "That fucktard. He kidnapped me because of some relationship with my whore of a sister? Holy shit."

Anger bubbled in her head. Angel was Buffy's first "lover" and boyfriend. But, of course, once he popped her cherry, she went on to her next boy toy-Riley. This devastated Angel and in turned tried to make Buffy's life hell. They had to move out of their house because of his harassment.

"Yeah, that plus Angelus and your da' made some type of arrangement. Your da' blew it and he wouldn't pay up," he shrugged and knocked his boots again.

"I...can't think of anything else," she sighed still not believing what she just learned. "You go."

He gave her a quick glanced then nodded his head.

"Your whole name?" he said while exhaling smoke.

"Dawn Michelle Summers."

"Unique," he smirked which was retorted with a dirty look. "How are your grades in school?"

"Depends on the class, I guess. A's in English. F's in Science and Math. But, eh, it sort of evens out," she stated with a careless attitude.

"Got a boyfriend?"

"Nah. Had a 'orgasm buddy' as my friend Anya calls them, but now Andrew's off exploring his sexuality preference. I think he's going to turn gay," she laughed.

Spike choked when she mentioned her orgasm buddy, but he smoothly covered it with a cough from too much smoke.

"Turned him gay, huh? Can't be that bad in the sack," he winked.

"I'd have you know I'm great in bed. I've been known to turn gay guys straight! Thank you very much," she defended with a small pout.

"Want to prove your point? 'Think it's the only way," he grinned, his tongue behind his teeth and a tilt of the head that made Dawn melt onto the carpet.

"I'd just prove my point that I turn gay guys straight," she retaliated. A joyous smile came upon her face as she realized how shocked Spike was.

"Me? Gay? Are you out of your bloody mind? Totally straight, well if you didn't count that one time back in high school when I was baked like a soddin' cake." He shook his head out of memories and pointed a finger at the brunette in front of him. "But I'll prove it to you right now," he got on his knees and started to fiddle with his belt buckle. "I'll show you just how straight I am."

Dawn's eyes went wide as Spike unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. She licked her dry lips. When he came towards her, his hands dropped to her waist and started to tickle her. Her breathing became hard and she couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh. I believe you! Just stop," she giggled while pushing him off. He gave her a wicked glance and fastened himself back up.

"Offer still stands, pet," he smirked. "Anyway," he breathed. "How's your home life?"

"Don't want to talk about it," she hurried and grabbed his bottle and took a deep sip.

Giving her a nervous glance, he smothered his cigarette bud on his boot heel. He was going to do it. Right now. Tell her that he knew. Was propelled to do it. Now. Had to. _Now_.

"Dawn, I uh...," he started. "When I was drunk and you were smashed, I asked you the same question."

She nibbled on her bottom lip, tearing at the flesh that was there. Her heartbeat rose in her chest.

"What did I say?" she questioned, scared that she let something slip.

"Nibblet, I-I _know_ about your da' and your mum and," he took a deep breath, "your cuts," he spoke softly.

Heat flushed to her cheeks and through her body so fast that she was sure it'd break her veins and spill on to the floor. Fingers under her shirt started to pull at the skin leaving welts. Wasn't real. Wasn't happening.

"I don't-don't know what you're talking about," she stuttered and jumped on her feet. She didn't get too far before Spike grabbed her ankle. She tumbled down to the carpet.

He brought her up into his lap and started to stroke her hair. She was comatose against his chest, hardly breathing.

"It's okay. I promise. Going to be okay."

"No it's not," she whispered onto his shoulder.

"Why don't we take you to bed?" he suggested and scooped her up into his arms.

The trip upstairs was short as he turned to go his room. She shouldn't be alone tonight, he reasoned with himself and slipped her under the covers.

Her eyes didn't even shut as her head hit the pillow, but she did nuzzle it up to his shoulder, craving warmth.

* * *

I only have one more chapter that's prewritten. And then, _bam_, writers block (if you can even call me a writer). I guess I'm bored with this story. I swear I have a.d.d because I have no attention span whatsoever. Anyway, I'm going to update DvsD later today, so check that out. R&R if you feel I did you well! 


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:** Everyone is human. Though this basically stars Spike and Dawn... Spike kidnapped Dawn and things are happening. Enjoy.

He woke up to an empty bed. His hand went to the spot next to him; it was cold. That means she had been gone for long. Fear crawled up his body as he wiped his eyes from sleep. A yawn escaped his lips as he slipped out of bed and out of his room. He had to find her.

The first stop was her room. It was empty. Then he checked her bathroom and was left searching still. He looked in the other rooms that were on the second floor, then went for the kitchen. Of course the last place he searched was where he found her-the study.

She was sitting on the floor, her knees drawled up close to her body. Her back was facing him, so he couldn't actually see her.

"Looked bloody everywhere for you," he stated in a gentle voice so he wouldn't scare her.

She gave a small shrug and rested her head on her shoulders.

He walked over to face her and tried not to panic. One arm was dangled in front of her and the other held a razor blade. It glinted under the fire's roar.

"Why don't you hand me that?" he asked with an anxious sound in his voice.

Fiddling with the razor, she didn't glance up. It came to surprise to her at first, but now she had gotten used to it. She really didn't _care_. Apathy was drenched in her veins and nothing mattered anymore. It's not like she woke up that way, it progressed over time. But then it hit her after she woke up: she didn't care that Spike knew. She didn't care if Angelus himself came down and killed her. She just didn't care. So she handed him the razor.

The way she transfered it to him was at an angle that the sharp part was directed at her palm. It sliced into the skin.

"You're bleeding."

Looking up at him with dead eyes, she shrugged.

Deciding to change the subject, he asked, "Hungry?"

"Yes," she admitted with a dull glance.

Bringing out a frying pan, some bread, and cheese Spike made two perfect grilled cheese sandwiches. Dawn tore into hers, only taking time to sip some milk in the middle.

After she was done with eating, she quietly sat there, looking at her plate. The brunette felt really cold and she still couldn't get over the fact that Spike knew everything. He also had the only real razor blade she owned; the others were just broken fragments of them. She'd have to use other things if she wanted to hit deep: scissors, sharp fragments of glass, and knives.

"Do you want more?" Spike's voice dragged her out of thought. She gave him a small shake of the head which meant no.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

She just gave another shrug.

He threw his hands down on the table, startling her. Tired of her mope-y self, he decided to do something about it.

"Goddamnit! Just get over this attitude all ready!" he growled.

He didn't know what to do, so his irritability was getting the best of him. He was regretting even telling her hew knew; he just wanted the subdued brunette gone. Wanted her to act alive again.

"You're such an ass," Dawn commented and got up from her chair. She went up stairs.

Spike sighed, his head in his hands. Too much of her blood was spilled because of him. He didn't mean to be such an ass. He'd just never dealt with this before. She was different. He let out a snort. Always liked the different ones, he did. Throwing down the paper that was in his hands, he got up and ran to her room-hopefully to stop her before she did anything stupid.

As he opened the door, Dawn's eyes went wide. Scissors were in her hands and they were almost scoring into her skin. She reacted quickly, but he was faster. Before the blade could touch her skin, he grabbed her wrists. He was able to force her arms up above her head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked, trying to push him away from her.

"Saving you from yourself," he grunted.

The young girl was surprisingly stronger then she appeared. With her arms useless, she was able to squirm and kick freely. This had gotten her quite a couple of goods hits at Spike, but he was able to control her enough, so she didn't knock him down.

"Let go of me!"

He backed her into the wall, his grasp still on her wrist. Taking both of her hands in one of his he took her grip off the scissors. Throwing it at the other end of the room, Dawn broke out into dry sobs.

Tiny fists pounded themselves into his chest.

"I hate you," she cried, still hitting him with all her might. "Hate you."

He tried to grab her into a hug, but she kept fighting against it.

"Don't touch me," the brunette wailed, but Spike was able to wrap his arms around the tiny girl. Fingernails tore at his shirt.

He dragged her down to the floor and placed her in his lap. She grabbed a fist full of his shirt and embraced her head into it.

"Still hate you," she snuffled when she appeared out of his shirt.

Her eyes were red, but she hadn't shed any tears yet. She was nervously biting her bottom lip. He ran his fingers through her tangled hair as she nuzzled her head against his chest.

"Rather you hate me, then yourself," he softly admitted.

"Why do you even care so much?" she questioned baffeled.

Their faces were close, almost touching. He could feel her hot breath on his face. A tiny pink tongue came out and swept at her matching pink lips. He tried to hold back a moan deep in his throat.

"'Cause you're different," he murmured. "And 'cause Daddy doesn't need no broken goods when he pays for you."

Her face got hard.

"Daddy doesn't care. He'd rather have me killed than have me back."

"Don't think like that," he whispered, knowing it was true. It was what he and Angelus was talking about the day before.

He leaned his head forward, so their lips were inches apart. She was so close... so close... Her eyes were hooded and a serene look was on her face. So close...

Reality slapped into him like a ton of bricks. He guided the kiss higher and placed it on her forehead.

"Let's put you to bed again, eh?" he said and stood up with her in his arms. He seemed to be doing that lately.

"Can I sleep in your bed?" she begged with wide eyes and a quivering lip.

How in the hell could he say no to that?

He tucked her into his bed and brought the covers up to her neck.

"I'll wake you up for dinner, love," he told her.

Outside the door, he slammed his head back into the door. He wasn't going to kill her. Wouldn't accept all in the money in the world to do it. Shaking his head, he went down stairs, determined to find a plan to help her.

* * *

Oh my god, I'm soo sorry. After my last fic, I transfered 'ships, and hell, even shows and ratings! I've been writing Harry Potter fics over on Anyway, PassionateDarkness has gotten me back into Buffy fics, so hopefully I can finish this out. **What do you guys want to see in this fic**? I knowSpawn goodness, maybe some more angst? A big duel with Angelus? Let me here it!

3KC


End file.
